


Written in Blood and Scars

by OccultDawn



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Romance, Sexual Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccultDawn/pseuds/OccultDawn
Summary: Lan Zhan and Wei Ying are now together but their past and present are full of drama they never talked about with each other, there's blood, death and sacrifice, finally they are able tofully open their hearts and souls.





	Written in Blood and Scars

The Sector Leader of GusuLan Clan twitched his beautiful flawless thin dark eyebrows hearing some flute notes at the distant, it wasn't a regular flute, it was Chenquin and with that realization his eyes shot open , composed even in his sleep, he calmly sat up on his bed, sighing lightly. He stood up walking i the direction of a window inside the room's inn. The said window gave a beautiful look to a lake nearby with some trees around. The Moon was high at its peek, it was no more than two in the morning. Calmly putting his white and pure garments he noticed a figure on the side of the lake, Lan's breath was caught by a knot in his throat for a second. Although it was the body of Mo XuaNyu that stood there, he couldn't help but see the beauty of the Yiling Pratriarch, the dangerous and bloodlust beauty, the earnest, the passion, although thinner and shorter, a killer body, for Lan Zhan it was irresistible, for years he had loved that man and now he had him even if he had died once, life gave him a second opportunity and he wasn't going to lose that, not THAT. For some reason Wei Wuxian had his hair loose. Playing the flute, eyes mild shut with a red brilliant color, his silky black hair twirling with the wind, the melody, his black garments almost floating, the silver glow on the lake by the moon bleaming through the darkness of the night made the spectacle even more indulging. Wei Wuxian was at the riverside still, the only move was his fngers caressing Chenquin and his lips on it. It was mesmerizing.

Wei WuXian never thought of this, he was as pure as he gets, silly, outspoken, always doing whatever he pleased, his boldness knew no limits, he lived with his feelings at the verge of his skin, he didn't had a sense of shame but that was the part that most people saw however Lan WangJi had always sensed his sense of justice and kindness, it took him several fights within himself to accept such figure was indeed out of this world and many more to accept his feelings for him but there was one thing everyone saw and Wei WuXian never did, when he was like this he was terribly beautiful, he wouldn't think of it but even Lan WangJi felt both terrified and aroused. It was truly a sight.

Suddenly the melody stopped and Wei Wuxian turned around waving at Lan Wangji, "Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan...come here!!" he said opening his beautiful smile and there was one thing Lan WangJi could never say no to and it was that grin. He unsheaded Bichen and flew on top of it landing gracefully like a feather besides the other. Wei Wuxian was admiring him, the other was indeed one of the two jades of the GusuLan clan, he was incredible, with an etherial beauty, so cold like the view of a stunning winter painting, everything around him paled in comparison, he didn't knew what was shinning the most, the reflex of the moon on the lake or the same moon reflex on black satin long hair. Wei's eyes were back to normal color.

"Did I woke you up with my playing?" he tilted his head to the side walking closer to Lan WangJi.

The other nodded putting Bichen at its place, Wei WuXian blinked touching the white robbe lightly.

"Since we are sleeping in separate rooms I was feeling alone and not able to sleep.." he searched for something in Lan WangJi's eyes looking into them, the other also looked into Wei WuXian's.

They stood like that for some seconds, both still had no idea how these feelings grew so intense for each other nor they still believed the strike of luck they had to finally be able to live their love. They were and are truly opposites in everything but somehow they were drawn to each other although Wei Wuxian only found about that after he came to life again and getting along with Lan Wangji. But now he knew that the second leader of the GusuLan Clan had his feelings sorted before his death. No one would go against they're own clan, specially the god of righteousness bearing the result of it on his back carved forever if it wasn't pure and deep love. Somehow Wei WuXian now knew why Lan WangJi was always so cold and on the edge with him and it made sense to him now how he always felt the urge to tease him.

He looked away to the lake pulling from Lan WangJi and walking close to the water, he slowly started to undo his robes to the other surprise making Lan Wangji's breaths slightly faster although his face seemed stoic as always. Wei Wuxian took his sweet time taking every piece of cloth until he was fully naked, his back to Lan Wangji and gazing the moonlight reflex on the lake. Honestly most of the times he had done teasing the other he didn't knew what he was doing, he just launched himself into it without thinking, even the smallest tease, he couldn't help himself, it was addicting and he moved on his own without measuring the consequences, thinking of it Lan WangJi has been so patient with him, his self control saved them from many awkward situations but right now Wei WuXian didn't want to be saved, last time they touched each other sexually it was the first but he was already getting mad with the lack of it.

Wei Wuxian walked into the water feeling Lan Wangji's heavy gaze following him, when he was already covered until his waist he turned around reaching his arm and finally hand in the direction of the other smirking and nodding "Come with me...".


End file.
